Lost and Found
by Maiqu20
Summary: Bellamy Blake needs to fix his grades or else he'll get suspended from the team, Clarke Griffin gets offered an opportunity, if she helps him fix his grades she'll get one of the coveted spots in one of her dream classes. Will they manage to work together or will they end up killing each other in the process?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Helloo darlings, yes this is a new fic I know I should be working on Who We Are but this bug just wouldn't leave me alone you know? So I've decided I'm posting them both simultaneously. Now I've never done this before so I hope it goes well. This story is inspired by the movie Blinder.

While I'm very well versed in US High School sadly I didn't go to college there so all I know has been from research, my sisters/friend's tales, TV shows and my beta Kate so I'm sorry if anything is wrong. Speaking of Kate she's amazing and I would be hopelessly lost without her.

Ch 1

"And Blake has done it again! The 100's star quarterback is at the top of his game- he and the team definitely seem to be in good shape this season," Bellamy heard the commentators say as he came out of the locker room. He was dead tired but happy at the game's outcome. He looked up as saw his two best friends waiting for him outside the locker room.

"There he is, the leader of the people! The champion of a nation!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Jasper, be respectful! You are face to face with royalty, bow to his greatness!" Monty proclaimed, playfully slapping Jasper.

"You two are idiots, sometimes I wonder why I even hang out with you," Bellamy retorted, but he knew why, he couldn't remember a time in his life that didn't include the other two boys. They had been through everything together and they were Bellamy's family, no matter what anyone said. They were a weird combination; Monty was majoring in engineering, Jasper was in computer science and Bellamy? Bellamy is the school's star athlete.

"Because we were little kids in kindergarten who didn't know any better, neither Monty or I had hand eye coordination, and before you knew it, it was high school and you were stuck with us," Jasper explained.

"He might have been blessed with the gift of football, but we were blessed in other areas, like science," Monty pointed out.

"True facts my brother!" Jasper commented.

"Oh yeah- now I remember," Bellamy remarked.

"But seriously, can we talk about that commentary? I'm pretty sure they actually believe that you were sculpted by the gods," Jasper joked.

"Sculpted by the gods and placed on this earth to play football," Monty said, but before Bellamy could respond Roma, the head cheerleader, came up to him.

"Hey Bellamy."

"Roma, what brings you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on the game. You were amazing out there," she greeted Bellamy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're coming to the after-party right?"

"When have you ever known me to miss a party?"

"I'm just making sure. I was thinking maybe we could talk about the game and you could teach me some of your techniques?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I'll see you there."

"Perfect. I'll see you there," she said as she left the boys alone.

"What do you say gentlemen, ready for a party?" Bellamy asked.

"I take that back, you _are_ golden!" Jasper exclaimed, putting arm over his shoulder and making Bellamy laugh at his antics.

Bellamy was definitely living some of the best years of his life. He considered it payback for the shit life had put him through. He had his two best friends, he was captain and the star player of his team, and he could get any girl he wanted. Bellamy _was_ golden.

* * *

On the other side of the stadium, two girls were getting up and heading home after the game.

"I still don't understand why we've got to come to these things."

"It's called school spirit Clarke," Raven replied.

"I like football- don't get me wrong- but the way the school worships these assholes just get me a bit angry sometimes," Clarke pointed out.

"Oh I know, I've heard the rant a million times, but we are here to support O. Remember her? Our peppy best friend who decided jumping up and down in a small skirt was something she wanted to do?" Raven reminded her.

"I don't know where we went wrong with her," Clarke muttered.

"I don't either, but the way I look at it is that she has the pep you and I lack. So it's a fair trade off," Raven joked as they made their way down the bleachers.

"Or maybe it was just a chance to have a shot at the football players," Clarke commented and Raven turned to look at her, "look." So Raven did, and sure enough, right in front of them was Octavia in her cheerleading uniform flirting with one of the players. A group of about two or three players joined the guy flirting with Octavia and then all the players left, causing Octavia to come over to them.

"So O, who was that?" Raven asked.

"He's my new boyfriend," Octavia said.

"Oh really? Does he know that?" Clarke asked.

"Well he's not my boyfriend yet, but I've got my eye on him," Octavia clarified as they walked towards the parking lot. "So what do you girls think of an after party?"

"I'm in," Raven said and Octavia turned to Clarke with a smile on her face.

"A night full of drunken jocks and cheerleaders? Sounds like quite the night but I think I'll pass," Clarke remarked.

"Come on Clarke, we just got through our first round of exams and there's still a long time before midterms! You won't die if you take a breather every now and then."

"Maybe not, but honestly- I have no desire to be in a room with drunken jocks ogling me all night. As you said, we had exams this week, which means I'm going to relax and watch movies back at the apartment- but you two have fun."

"Alright, you get out of it this time, but next time you are coming whether you want to or not- deal?" Octavia demanded, leaving really no room for questioning.

"Deal, now go and tell me the details later," Clarke said, laughing as Raven turned to her.

"Hopefully I'll be staying somewhere else for the night, but I'll text you either way so you're not worried about me not coming home."

"Good luck," Clarke joked as she reached her car and went home. When she arrived at the apartment she shared with Raven she noticed the blinking light on the machine, so she clicked to check their messages.

"_Hey Griff! I just saw the hottest guy in the world so if all goes well I will not be coming home!" _

Raven sounded excited and Clarke guessed Raven would sleep at mystery guy's place. They had a rule about bringing guys back to their apartment; they could only do that if they knew the guy well enough that they could reasonably assure that he was not a psychotic killer, and only if they were going to be home alone. She clicked on the next message -

"_Clarke this is your mother-" _

Clarke stopped the message before it could continue. It had been a long day and she had no desire to hear whatever Dr. Griffin had to say today. Her relationship with her mother was highly strained, to say the least.

Clarke had always been a daddy's girl, their relationship had been great and he was a great buffer between her and her mother. Then she had lost him and everything changed. Her father died when she was 14; they had gone to the bank and had gotten stuck in a robbery. A stray bullet hit Jake in the chest while he was trying to talk down the robber. He had almost convinced him, the guy was putting down the gun, when the cops or someone, she doesn't even know, spooked him and the gun went off. Clarke was there and she kept holding on to his hand and begging him not to leave her. He told her he loved her and that she should always follow her heart, her dreams and then he died just as the ambulance got there.

Things between her mother and her had changed radically, they were both hurting but neither of them reached out to one another, which Clarke supposed was both their faults. She lost herself in her art and in her schoolwork, Octavia being the only reason she hadn't fully lost herself. Then in high school they had met Raven and, since Abby was always at work, Clarke had spent most of her time with either Raven or Octavia. Four years after her father's death her mother remarried. If she had to have a stepfather she figured she could do worse than Marcus Kane. He was the CEO of his own business, a great guy who adores her mother, and she knew he cared about her too.

Things fell completely apart when Clarke realized she didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps, which meant not going to her mother's alma mater and not going pre-med. There had been a big fight that ended in Clarke deciding to go to college on her own merits. She had a practically perfect GPA and was an all-around student so getting a scholarship wasn't hard. She and Raven got an apartment near campus with a room for Octavia when she came by. Kane, unlike her mother, understood her decision and would send her a monthly allowance to help with the costs. Other than that, Raven worked at a garage while Clarke worked at the college library and they made things work. It has been three years since the big blowout and she didn't really speak to her mother unless was a holiday or other special occasion.

She had no idea what her mother wanted but she figured it could wait a day or two. She had a movie about a count and his revenge to watch.

* * *

Clarke woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. She opened it to see Octavia standing there with two cups from Starbucks.

"O, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's 10 am, yes I know, that's why I brought gifts," Octavia mentioned, coming inside and putting the coffee and pastries on the table as Clarke closed the door.

"Vanilla scones? You know just the way to my heart," Clarke joked.

"Well, we have been friends for around 14 years, you'd think I would have learned a thing or two about what you like."

"That is a very valid point," she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No sign of Raven yet?" Octavia asked.

"I literally just woke up by you banging on the door, last I heard she found a guy, and considering she's not here, I'm guessing it went well."

"You do realize the blinking light means there are new messages right?" Octavia joked as she walked over to the machine.

"_Griff! I'm so not coming home tonight but I figure you're already asleep so I won't bother you, will tell details later!"_

"_Dude you know what they say about football players and stamina? So true…Might not be home till late you and O will have to make do without me today."_

"I'm guessing she had fun," Octavia remarked as Clarke smiled.

"_Clarke this is your mother-" Octavia_ cut it off before it could continue. "Sorry didn't realize it was still on."

"It's okay, I should probably listen to it soon but I just don't want to?" Clarke said as she sat on the couch.

"Hey, if anyone understands that it's me," Octavia told her, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"How was the party? Any progress with your new target?" Clarke smirked.

"Yes and no. I think it's time to turn to someone new."

"That was fast- normally you don't get disillusioned until a second or third date."

"Well, Atom was a good kisser- don't get me wrong, but there was no spark. Plus there's the fact that my dear brother kept glaring at him while he flirted with me."

"He scared Atom off?" Clarke asked and Octavia nodded.

"It was probably for the best. Atom made up an excuse and left the room and I went to the bathroom, when I came back he was flirting with Stacey."

"Ugh I'm sorry."

"I guess in some weird way he kind of did me a favor. He's weird that way."

"How is that relationship going?" Clarke asked curiously.

"It's definitely better than before, he actually sees me as a sister now. Plus he doesn't just talk to me now, he actually smiles and jokes around me and I see that as progress," Octavia told Clarke proudly.

"That's great!" Clarke exclaimed. It had been a long road but Clarke was happy that Octavia seemed to be making progress with her brother.

"He's still a bit cutting or short with mom at times. Not to mention he still looks at dad like he'd want nothing more than for him to be 6 feet under," Octavia muttered and Clarke chose that moment to drink up. She didn't want to upset her friend and she had never actually met the brother, she didn't even know his full name, but weirdly enough she could agree with his choices. You go along with your life and suddenly everything changes and you get stuck in this new family with a father who abandoned you and the wife he preferred over your mother, it's a tough break.

"So when are we going to meet this mysterious brother of yours?" Clarke asked, all she knew about the guy was that he was Octavia's mysterious older brother 'Bell,' who Octavia didn't even know existed until her junior year of high school. She remembers those days very clearly, Octavia had been the first to find out about him and the one who was constantly trying to fix everything. It's probably a step up from the days O rarely mentioned him other than to say he was her father's son from his first marriage. Clarke never learned the details of everything; it wasn't her place to know them. She just knew it didn't paint Octavia's father in a flattering light.

"Hopefully soon. I really want you two to meet- I'm sure you guys would get along beautifully."

"I'm sure we will O. For now, why don't we just focus on a movie. Do you want to watch Elle Woods conquer Harvard?" Clarke mentioned.

"You know me so well," Octavia smiled.

"It's what I'm here for," she said as she put on the movie and they lost themselves in the adventures of Elle Woods.

* * *

Bellamy walked into his Art History class and he couldn't help but groan. It was the class he hated the most in his Monday schedule, plus he was still a bit dead from the game on Saturday and the party that went after it. He really hated Mondays sometimes. He spotted one of his friends and went to sit next to him in the back.

"Finn- where were you man? You got lost at the party! One minute you're there the next you're gone," Bellamy asked, just as the teacher came in and the class started.

"Met a girl," Finn answered.

"You met a girl?" Bellamy asked.

Finn was what they called one of the last decent players on the team. Even within the so-called decent players they all had a bit of a reputation. Miller always had a girlfriend, they might not last very long together but there was always another one willing to take her spot, and Atom always went after cheerleaders, he's the type that would go on a couple dates hook up with the girl and then go on to the next one. Bellamy thought he was a great guy but he was not always the smartest, because cheerleaders often mean trouble, especially if you hook up with cheerleaders who you had no idea were friends. Let's just say it had gotten Atom into trouble a few times. _And Bellamy?_ Bellamy was a one-night stand kind of guy, no repeats; no one gets hurts and everyone walks away happy. _But Finn?_ Finn wanted to fall in love and was all for having a committed relationship and all that jazz. He wasn't the type to have a one night stand.

"She was wonderful, funny and sexy as hell. We spent the whole weekend at my place getting to know each other."

"When are you seeing her again?" Bellamy questioned.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Dude, you know I appreciate you as a friend and as a teammate, but you're a relationship guy, not a one-night-stand guy."

"Technically it was two nights."

"Whatever, my point stands, plus you've got hearts in your eyes just talking about this girl. You want to see her again and there's nothing wrong with that," Bellamy explained.

"We're going out for coffee after she's done with work today."

"That's my man!" Bellamy laughed, clapping Finn on the back.  
"You are crazy! I have to say I am surprised you noticed- didn't you have Roma permanently attached to your lips throughout that night?" Finn joked as Bellamy smirked at him. "You're incorrigible."

"I am a walking cliché, what can I say?"

"Football star and head cheerleader- it doesn't get more cliché than that," Finn agreed.

"One of the perks of being a star player is definitely the girls, but I'm thinking of dialing it down a notch maybe," Bellamy admitted.

"Speaking as one of your roommates, that would be appreciated," Finn remarked, causing Bellamy to laugh out loud, which made their teacher to look at them.

"Something funny about the class gentlemen?"

"Nothing Miss O'Dell, we apologize for disrupting your lesson," Finn said, diplomatic as always. He then elbowed Bellamy, forcing him to say something too.

"Yeah, we're sorry Miss O'Dell, won't happen again," Bellamy said, flashing her a smile, which of course went ignored. She was the only teacher he couldn't charm and he had no idea why.

"Mr. Blake, out there you might think you are a god among men, but while I admit you are quite the player that means nothing in this class. In here you are just another student, therefore you are required to pay attention."

"Of course Professor," Bellamy muttered, and O'Dell went back to teaching her class as if nothing had happened. Bellamy turned to Finn and whispered, "Remind me why we took this class?"

"We thought it would be easy credits," Finn responded as he went back to taking notes. Bellamy had thought it would be an easy class; it was art history- how hard can that be right? Wrong, very wrong. Not only did the teacher hate his guts, but also he wasn't sure about any of the material. Who even needed this stuff anyway?

* * *

Clarke was sitting in her usual spot in the second row when the idiotic jocks disrupted the class. Seriously she couldn't believe the nerve of some of the people in this school, they felt just because they could throw a ball around they could slack off in class and still get rewarded. Sadly for a lot of her classes that was exactly the way it worked but not here.

Let's be real, she hated O'Dell as much as the next person, but she was not one for favoritism. Sometimes even the opposite. At least she knew what she was talking about, which was the only reason Clarke liked this class. She loved the topic of Art History, and if that meant dealing with a douche of a teacher and idiot jocks then so be it. The TA for the class passed out the recent tests as the class came to a close. She had gotten an A- she never got higher than a 97. She suspected O'Dell had it out for her, truthfully, but since Clarke knew her stuff there wasn't much O'Dell could do. She saw everyone leave as she was packing up her things and then she heard another voice.

"Professor, can we talk?" Bellamy wondered, coming up to the teacher's desk.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I got a D on the exam," Bellamy told her, showing her the exam and sure enough there was a big D on the front.

"You're lucky, I was ready to give you an F, but decided to be kind," O'Dell pointed out and Bellamy wanted to scoff, O'Dell didn't have a kind bone in her body.

"I can't have a D on an exam professor, it would bring down my entire average and I have to pass all my classes or else I'll get suspended from the team."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before thinking my class was just going to be another class to breeze through because of your abilities on the field. I recommend picking up a book instead of a football next time."

"What can I do to make this better? I'll do anything," Bellamy questioned. He couldn't get a D, that would bring down his GPA and get him suspended, and if he got suspended he would lose his scholarship. That would mean having to depend on Matthew and that was the last thing he wanted. He'd do anything to avoid that. He was stuck in his musings so he didn't realize O'Dell wasn't looking at him but rather at the blonde who was finishing to pack her things.

"Miss Griffin could you come here a moment?" O'Dell asked and Clarke had no choice but to listen. Bellamy took a good look at her and knew he recognized her from somewhere. If he wasn't wrong she was the only daughter of that surgeon friend of Matthew and Aurora. He recalled seeing her with her mother in a picture from one of those fundraisers, with Matthew, Aurora and the great Senator Jaha.  
"Yes professor?"

"You wanted to talk to me again about that recommendation for getting into the seminar?" O'Dell inquired, like it wasn't something Clarke had wanted since she found out about it. O'Dell of course had turned her down and said she didn't give early recommendations, that it was going to depend on her progress in her class during the semester. Clarke had wanted to tell her to shove that recommendation up her ass.

"Yes, can I ask why you are bringing it up, I thought you'd said no?" Clarke wondered.

"But you still want it don't you?" O'Dell taunted, and Bellamy just wanted to punch her, the need to punch her was getting stronger with every bullshit thing that came out of her mouth.

"Of course I do professor."

"Would you say you would do anything to get it?" O'Dell asked.

"Yes, mostly anything."

"Well, Clarke Griffin meet Bellamy Blake, he's our, what is it, 'star quarterback'?" She asked.

"I know who he is," Clarke responded.

"I've got a task for you, you're going to be his tutor," O'Dell said calmly, as if she wasn't completely disrupting both of their lives.  
"What?" they both exclaimed.

"You said you'd do anything to get into that seminar and Mr. Blake here would do anything to get rid of that pesky D on his exam. Well I've got a proposition for you, if you manage to get Mr. Blake here up to at the very least a B in this class by the time mid-terms come around and manage to keep that average until the semester ends, I will personally make sure you're on the top of the list for the seminar. If that happens I will also erase the D from your record Mr. Blake."

"What's the catch?" Bellamy bit out.

"If you get anything lower than that B, the D will stick and Miss Griffin here won't get that recommendation."

"So basically all I have to do is tutor him? Why me?" Clarke questioned. There were a lot more students in the class why was she getting shackled to this? It seemed highly personal.

"You have one of the highest grades in the class so far and he's one of the lowest. This is an experiment of my own. No offense to your capabilities Miss Griffin but I'm almost positive you can't get his head out of football long enough for him to do something productive- not even if you had an entire year," O'Dell said as she finished packing her things. "If you do manage the miracle, I'll be surprised and you'll both get what you want." Bellamy wanted to scream that he wasn't an idiot but he figured that would do nothing to change her mind. He was going to have to prove it to her- he just hoped the princess would say yes. O'Dell was practically at the door when Clarke spoke up.

"I'll do it and you won't be able to make any more condescending comments about him or about me for the rest of the year along with the rewards you promised."

"You've got yourself a deal Miss Griffin, now if you excuse me I have another class," she said, leaving them behind to deal with the hand they had been dealt. Bellamy looked at the clock and realized he had less than 8 minutes to get to practice.

"Sorry to cut this short but I've got to go," Bellamy told her grabbing his stuff and heading out the door.

"We need to figure this out, and it's better if we do it now," Clarke reminded him.

"Yeah, now's not good for me I'll catch up with you later. See you princess." Then he left leaving Clarke fuming and wondering what the hell she has gotten into.

* * *

Bellamy arrived at practice just in time- Finn, Miller and Atom were already warming up.

"Cutting it a little close there Blake," Coach warned.

"Sorry Coach, Professor O'Dell kept me after class."

"Understandable- get to work Blake."

"Sure thing Coach!" Bellamy told him as he walked over to where his friends were warming up.

"So what happened with O'Dell?" Finn asked.

"Bitch is out to get me," Bellamy told them.

"Oh really? Have you found the one teacher that doesn't fall for the Blake charm? Maybe we should give her a medal," Miller pointed out as the rest laughed.

"Laugh it up but she gave me a D on a test," Bellamy told them and they all stopped to look at him.

"Is she letting you do something to make it up?" Atom asked worried, a D could mean trouble for the team, a lot of trouble.

"Oh she did me one better, she got me a tutor."

"Maybe she doesn't hate you after all," Atom pointed out.

"Dude, the tutor is a girl. O'Dell apparently likes her as much as she likes me, she's expecting her to fail. Gave us until midterms."

"That's tough- guess you're going to have to prove her wrong," Finn told him.

"So how's the tutor? Is she hot?" Miller asked.

"Smoking hot, but she hates my guts," Bellamy told them. Sure Clarke was probably one of the hottest girls he had seen in his life, but she made it pretty obvious that she detested him.

"You're telling me that in one day you found a teacher and a girl who don't fall for your charms? What is the world coming to?" Miller joked.

"I think I'd start working on getting on her good side, otherwise you'll be in a shitload of trouble tutoring wise," Atom told him.

"I do love a challenge," Bellamy reminded them as Coach called them to do laps.

* * *

Clarke was finally finished with classes. It had turning out to be a really long day.

"Look who finally showed up," Clarke smirked as Raven walked up to her.

"It's not my fault we don't have any shared classes today."

"You do realize I haven't seen you since Saturday afternoon right?"

"What can I say, I think I found the man of my dreams and he's got the stamina to prove it. Plus he's actually really sweet," Raven gushed. _She actually gushed_, Clarke had never seen her like this over a guy before.

"Damn, must have been quite a guy."

"We're going out later for coffee."

"So you spent practically a weekend with the guy and you're going out again? Are you sure you're okay?" Clarke joked.

"Ha. Ha," Raven deadpanned. "Where exactly are we going, classes are over and this the way to the football field."

"Octavia told us to meet her there," Clarke responded.

"You think we might meet the famous brother?" Raven wondered.

"I stopped trying to understand Octavia's reasoning in about the fourth grade," Clarke said.

"Not a bad idea, so how was your day?"

"O'Dell really did it this time."

"What did the bitch do now?" Raven exclaimed. O'Dell had it out for her best friend since the first day of class. It wasn't Clarke's fault that she knew the subject really well- O'Dell just was a shrew.

"In order to get into the seminar I have to tutor a student."  
"Okay- doesn't sound so bad, what's the catch?"

"If I don't get him up to at least a B by midterms I get nothing and the subject isn't brought up again."

"That's a tough one, but hey, maybe the kid is not that bad?"

"Yeah, I don't really have high expectations."

"Why? Who is it?" Raven asked and Clarke fixed her with a look that said it all. "No way."

"Yep, I'm stuck tutoring the school's star player."

"That is tough luck, the guy is kind of an ass," Raven commented, putting her arms around her. "Though if anyone can do it, it's you," she said as they reached the field and Octavia came running up at them.

"You guys are here! Great, come with me."

"O, what are you planning?" Raven asked.

"I thought it was about time you girls met my brother," Octavia said proudly, as a guy came and twirled her around. He looked up and met eyes with Clarke and no, it couldn't be. This could not be Octavia's brother, _not this asshole._

"You," Clarke stated, shocked. Bellamy fucking Blake, star athlete and the guy she was stuck tutoring, was Octavia's brother.

"Lovely to see you again princess," Bellamy remarked, and now he knew why she had seemed familiar earlier. She was his little sister's lifelong best friend- this was going to be fun.

AN: So that's chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it, I've got a lot of plans for this story and I think you guys will definitely enjoy the ride.

Remember to review if you liked it or if you have any questions! As always my tumblr is open.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry for the lateness…I went on vacation right after I posted the 1st chapter and I had to update Who We Are first.. But I'm here now and I love this story and have a lot planned for it so let's get down to business shall we? (TO DEFEAT THE HUNS) Sorry… Ohh on my tumblr there's a link for this fic and I posted who are playing the adults in it.

As always thanks to my lovely Kate, I would be hopelessly lost without her. Plus thanks for all the reviews and so on you guys are the best!

Ch 2.

"_You," Clarke stated, shocked. Bellamy fucking Blake, star athlete and the guy she was stuck tutoring, was Octavia's brother._

"_Lovely to see you again princess," Bellamy remarked, and now he knew why she had seemed familiar earlier. She was his little sister's lifelong best friend- this was going to be fun._

"You guys know each other?" Octavia asked curiously.

"We've met," Clarke stated, glaring at Bellamy while he just smirked at her.

"I'm obviously missing something," Octavia muttered.

"That bitch O'Dell told Clarke here that she'd only give her a rec if she tutored some idiot football player," Raven said putting an arm around Octavia. "Meet the idiot football player."

"Hey! The football player is not an idiot," Bellamy interjected. He had good grades in all his other classes, it was just this one that messed him up. Which yes- was ironic considering what class it was.

"That remains to be seen," Clarke responded, and before Bellamy could respond Finn, Miller and Atom came up to him. Finn stopped short when he saw Raven.

"Raven?"

"Finn, hi," she said shyly.

"Wait, Finn is the guy you hooked up with? _Finn. Really_?" Octavia exclaimed, shocked

"Hey!" Finn interjected.

"Ohh, so you're the mysterious guy who practically held my roommate hostage all weekend," Clarke pointed out.

"Yeah that's me," Finn laughed bashfully.

"I'm guessing you know O, but I'm Clarke Griffin, best friend and roommate of this girl right here."

"Finn Collins, I've heard a lot about you from both of them."

"Only good things I hope. If not I have a lot of stories about our dear Raven that I could share with you."

"Don't you dare Griff!" Raven exclaimed and Clarke ran up to her and hugged her

"I would never..." Clarke told her.

"Why don't you girls come with us to eat something, our treat," Bellamy smirked looking at Clarke. Raven and Clarke exchanged a look and Clarke spoke up.

"Well you see, Raven and I have these things called jobs so I'm sorry but we can't. See you later O," Clarke remarked and then turned around and walked away, leaving Bellamy gobsmacked. _Had she just rejected him?_

"Better luck next time!" Raven screamed at Bellamy as she ran to catch up with Clarke, laughing the entire way there.

He saw the girls walk away and he was left with his sister and his friends, who were laughing their asses off.

"I know you're not familiar with the sensation but that, my friend, was a rejection," Miller remarked as Bellamy glared at him.

"I never thought this day would happen, it feels delicious," Finn joked.

"O, you've got impeccable taste in friends," Miller added.

"Thanks Miller, I think so too," Octavia laughed.

"Laugh it off, assholes," Bellamy said, and then put an arm around his sister.

"Your face was priceless though," Atom responded.

"So what do you say O, are you coming with us?" Bellamy asked.

"Why not? I could eat." Octavia said smiling, and went off the field with her brother.

* * *

The next day Raven and Clarke were walking towards class; they had class in rooms next to each other so they always walked together.

"So you came in late yesterday," Clarke pointed out.

"Yeah, well Finn picked me up from work then we went for coffee; after that we went to a movie and later for dinner."

"You got 3 dates in one? That's impressive, four for you Finn Collins," Clarke commented.

"Ha, ha…Honestly our original plan was just coffee and we got to talking and there was a movie we both wanted to see so we said why not. After the movie we got hungry and we didn't want the date to end so we went to a have a small dinner," Raven told her with a smile on her face. Finn was perfect for her and she really liked him.

"So did you actually see the movie or was there just making out?" Clarke joked.

"I saw half of it," Raven defended and Clarke just laughed.

"I'm happy for you Reyes," Clarke admitted as they stopped at the door of the classroom. "This is my stop."

"Has anyone told you you're a total nerd?" Raven asked.

"You do, every day," Clarke smirked.

"Only because I love you."  
"Love you too, now to go to class or you'll be late."

"Sir, yes sir!" Raven saluted as she entered her classroom and Clarke went into her own. She didn't share this class with anyone, not really. It was Scenery Design and Production. She loved this class because it challenged her, plus the teacher, Professor Wesley, was really patient with her even when she screwed up. He was strict, but fair- unlike other teachers. The tables were long but only two students were allowed per table. She took her usual seat in the third row and was taking her stuff out of her bag when someone sat next to her.

"Hello princess," Bellamy remarked.

"You again? What are you even doing here?" Clarke questioned. _Seriously what was her luck recently, this guy was everywhere. _

"I'm in this class, it's one of my electives you know? Imagine my surprise the one day I came early to class and I see you walking in while I'm already seated."

"Then why don't you go back to your seat?"

"And lose an opportunity to bother you before class starts?" Bellamy joked.

"Don't you have someone else you can torture?"

"Most people don't consider it torture."

"I don't think your group of fangirls count as valid test subjects."

"Jealous princess?" he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You wish."

"Oh, I do," he stated and then Professor Wesley came in.

"Good morning class, do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?" came a comment from someone in the back.

"Yes Mr. Kyle, it is a Tuesday, but you know what today is exactly? No, well we just had our first batch of exams which means we're officially done with the start of the semester and now our real work can begin," Professor Wesley stated as Bellamy tried to get back to his seat in the back. "Mr. Blake, you know the rules. Once I have started my class there's no moving around, so sit back down."

"Can I at least get my stuff from the back?" Bellamy asked.

"You've got less than a minute," Wesley stated and sure enough in less than a minute Bellamy was back with this stuff.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, now our real work begins. You're going to need to get any and all material you might be lacking in the upcoming weeks because we are going to start working on our final project."

"Isn't it too early for that professor?" Kyle asked.

"It's a large project that involves a lot of effort and planning so it's better to start now rather than later. For those wondering, no- that doesn't mean we're going to starting making the model. First you have to pick the model, then there's the blueprints, and once you've done all of those perfectly, you can start on the rest. So no Mr. Kyle, it's not too early," Professor Wesley explained.

"How much is it worth?" a girl in the front row asked.

"Miss Griffin, can you tell your classmates how much the final project is worth?"

"The project itself is worth 40% of the final grade, while the other 60% consists of 20% final exam, 20% midterm, 20% work like homework and class participation," Clarke answered, reading from her notes.

"I'm glad at least one person pays attention in class," Wesley commented and then went back to the front of the class. "As this is a big project, you will be working in pairs and there's no changing pairs. The one you have is the one you are stuck with."

"Are you going to choose our partners, Professor?" a cheerleader, Clarke thought her name was Josie, or something like that, asked.  
"No, actually you all just chose your own partners," Professor Wesley told them, and Clarke just had a sinking feeling she was not going to like this, "the moment you sat next to them you made your decision." _Oh no, no no no_.. "Your partner for the rest of the semester is the person sitting next to you, and like I said before, there are no changes."

She turned to see Bellamy's face and sure enough he was as shocked as she was. _That idiot, why did he have to come bother her!_ _Now they were going to be stuck together for yet another class. How was this her life? _Someone _definitely_ had it out for her.

"How about that, princess? Guess we'll have to get to know each other after all," Bellamy whispered, and Clarke just glared at him as Professor Wesley went on with his class. This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

Lunchtime normally meant Octavia would talk boy issues, Raven would talk about the latest car at the mechanics, while Clarke would draw and sometimes say a word here and there. Sometimes Clarke's friend Jasper joined them, but those times were rare since he normally sat elsewhere. This time it was completely different.

"The world hates me." Clarke said as she sat down on the table, causing Octavia and Raven to stop their conversation and look at her.

"Why?" Octavia asked.

"Your damn brother is in my set design and production class," she muttered.

"And that's bad because?" Octavia wondered.

"Your obnoxious jock of a brother decided to sit beside me during class just to bother me, on the day the partners for the rest of the semester were picked."

"Oh no," Raven muttered.

"Oh yes...not only am I stuck tutoring him but I'm also stuck working side by side with him for the rest of the semester," Clarke complained putting her head on the table. "Someone shoot me- it would be less painful."

"I love you too much to do that. Plus, I can't handle this one on my own," Raven stated, pointing at Octavia

"Hey!" Octavia exclaimed, laughing and throwing a french fry in Raven's direction.

"Maybe it's not as dire as you're making it sound. Maybe you'll have fun," Raven stated then burst out laughing. "Yeah, not even I believed that."

"Great help you are," Clarke muttered.

"It's not that bad. Who knows- you two might be find you have more in common than you think," Octavia pointed out with one of her trademark annoying smirks. Like she knew something Clarke didn't know and that always messed her up.

"I doubt it," Clarke said as she started eating her food. The flow of the lunchtime was restored as Raven gave them details about her date with Finn and the newest vintage car that came into the shop, while Octavia talked about searching for a new conquest.

* * *

"So I heard that a girl turned you down yesterday," Jasper said in lieu of a hello as he came into the rec room, where the team passed most their time, with Monty.

"Hey Bell, how was your day? It was fine Jas thanks for asking," Bellamy answered.

"It's not every day you get turned down," Monty pointed out.

"She didn't turn me down."

"No, she pretty much did," Miller replied.

"Completely blew you off," Finn added.

"So what exactly happened?" Jasper asked.

"You know about the tutoring debacle right?" Atom asked.

"Duh, O'Dell's being a bitter hag and making him work with one of the best students in the class," Jasper replied.

"She's being punished as much as I am," Bellamy interjected, but was ignored.

"Well it turns out said student is not a big fan of our man here and- it gets better, she's Octavia's best friend," Atom finished.

"Wait… Clarke is your tutor?" Jasper wondered.

"How do you know it's Clarke instead of Raven, she's Octavia's friend too right?" Finn mentioned.

"Yeah, but I know both of them. Raven is in engineering, plus, from what I know, Clarke and Octavia have been friends almost as long as Bellamy and I have been friends."

"Huh," Finn answered and Jasper continued.

"So Clarke turned you down?"

"Okay, so maybe I'm not her favorite person," Bellamy admitted.

"Understatement of the century," Miller smirked.

"I'm going to get her to like me- you'll see."

"You better if you want that D removed," Finn remarked.

"Well I have double opportunity to do that now," Bellamy commented, thinking of the other class he shared with a certain blonde; at least she wasn't in his mythology class or in his European history class.

"What did you do?" Monty asked.

"Why is it that your first response is always that I did something?" Bellamy asked offended.

"Because you always do," Miller replied. Bellamy looked like he wanted to fight that but he couldn't.

"Okay yes, maybe I'm a bit of a troublemaker at times, and I guess from one perspective this could be construed as my fault, but how was I supposed to know he wasn't going to let me change seats?"

"Who?" Monty wondered, and Bellamy told them what had happened earlier in class with Clarke and Professor Wesley.

"You know what man? Good luck, because you are seriously going to need it," Jasper pointed out, and Bellamy threw a pillow at him before they changed the subject to something else entirely.

* * *

"Have you told your daughter about this?" Kane asked, putting Laurie in her high chair.

"Clarke hasn't called me back, so that would be a no," Abby said, giving Laurie her food.

"You're waiting for her to call you back?" Kane wondered incredulously. He could count on one hand the amount of times Clarke had called her mother back since the big blowout.

"I left a message on her machine, she'll call me back," Abby told her husband, going out of the kitchen looking for something

"That is if she heard it at all," Kane muttered at Laurie who just laughed.

"Did you say something, Marcus?" Abby wondered.

"Just asked if you're dropping Laurie off at daycare or am I?"

"Do you have any meetings today?" Abby inquired. Normally he'd drop Laurie off at daycare on his way to work.

"A work trip just came up," Kane told her, just fibbing a little bit.

"How long will you be gone?"

"At the latest I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Alright then, I'll pick up Laurie at daycare after my shift, or I'll have Jackson pick her up if I can't."

"I'll take her to daycare on my way to the airport."

"You're taking the company jet?" Abby asked.

"It is work related. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know that. Now I have to go or else I won't arrive in time for my meeting with the chief," she said as she walked over to Laurie and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "Bye, sweet girl."

"Call Clarke, Abby, and I don't mean call her machine. I mean as in actually talk to your daughter."

"I'll try, but she makes it hard to get in contact with her," Abby commented, giving a kiss to her husband and walking out the door.

"One of these days I'm just going to lock your mother and your older sister in a room and let them settle their issues," he whispered to Laurie, who again just laughed at her daddy's words.

* * *

Raven, Octavia and Clarke were walking to the auditorium for their last class of the day. They wanted a class that they could all share and have it still be easy for all of them in their respective majors.

"This is my favorite class this semester," Octavia stated.

"I find that flattering Octavia, but I'm guessing it's because it's the only class you share with your friends," Professor O'Hara said as the girls came inside the room.

"Miss O'Hara, I assure you, you are at least 50% of the reason it's my favorite," Octavia replied.

"She probably already graded the exams O, there's no use sucking up," Miller said, coming into the auditorium along with Monroe and Harper.

"Miller, leave Octavia alone," O'Hara joked.

"Yeah Miller, you heard the boss," Octavia replied, sticking her tongue out at him but he just laughed.

"Sometimes I forget you are the youngest of us all… This is not one of those times," Raven retorted as Clarke laughed.

"As I was saying before- I do love this class," Octavia said.

"Yeah, it's a fun class," Clarke remarked, then saw a person walk inside and exclaimed, "Jas!"

"Never fear! Jasper is here!" Jasper proclaimed, going over to greet Clarke and the girls.  
"Raven, you're looking great. Finn is a lucky man."

"Does everyone know about that?" Raven asked.

"Finn's on the football team, I sometimes hang out with the football team. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Jasper joked as Miller came over to them.

"It's true. Sometimes we do have the misfortune of having to hang out with this guy- I mean, can you believe it?" Miller added.

"Miller don't lie, you know you love me."

"Only on even numbered days!" Miller answered as Jasper laughed and went to greet Octavia.  
"Octavia you are a vision from the heavens."

"Thanks, I try," Octavia smirked.

"Everyone is here right? Then sit down, because I have some news for you." O'Hara told them and they sat down on the couches in their usual order. Monroe, along with Harper and Miller, sat on the left couch, Jasper sat in the loveseat, while Clarke, Raven and Octavia sat on the other couch.

"So are going to get our parts assigned today?" Jasper wondered.

"Originally yes, but something happened and this class will have to change a bit. You guys know there are 3 teachers who can teach this class, Miss Murray, Mr. Langley and me. This year, as you well know, Mr. Langley had decided not to teach this particular class, and considering my reputation in this school most of the other students that needed to take this class went to Miss Murray."  
"Yeah, they were too chicken shit to deal with this class," Raven interjected. In this school you had to take at least one class in liberal arts and one of those classes you just had to take was drama. Of course most people headed toward the knowingly easier teacher instead of someone like Professor O'Hara, who might be young, but had a master's in the subject.

"Well Miss Murray suffered a minor accident. She's okay, but as a result she is now confined to bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. This means that half her students will go to Langley and the other half will come here."

"They thought they could take the easy way out and it bit them in the ass," Harper commented.

"What does that mean for us?" Monroe wondered.

"It means I'm going to have to wait to assign roles until there are no more schedule changes," O'Hara mentioned, as there was knock on the door and she saw Murray's teacher's aide. "Come on in, I assume you told them of the situation and why they are here in this class?"

"Don't worry professor, we know what's going on," called out a very familiar voice as Bellamy Blake, followed by members of the cheerleading and the football teams came inside. Someone really had it out for Clarke, of this she was certain.

"Bell!" Octavia exclaimed, jumping up at him.

"Hey O, guess we will have a class together after all," he said, laughing and then his eyes met Clarke. "Pleasure to see you again princess… Guess the universe doesn't want us apart."

"Just sit down and shut up," Clarke muttered as Raven laughed, but decided to put her friend out of her misery and make sure a certain team captain didn't sit with them.

"Finn! You can sit with us, there's a spot for another person," Raven told him, so Finn sat down on the couch with the girls.

"You're here too?" Bellamy asked Jasper and went over to hug his best friend.  
"It's a very small world we live in. Clarke and I are friends and she suggested I take this class with them and now here you are. I don't remember the last time we had a class together."

"I think it was in freshman year man," Bellamy stated, scratching his head.

"Could be, I was thinking more along the lines of 8th grade."

"You two are friends? This is a small world," Raven joked.

"Not just friends Miss Reyes, Mr. Captain of the Football team and I go way back. I think we were wearing diapers when we met for the first time," Jasper reminisced.

"But that's when we met, I don't think we really started being friends till kindergarten," Bellamy recalled.

"That might be right…come with me I'll share my bean bag with you."

"I'm so honored."

"You should be, I don't share it with just anyone you know," Jasper joked as they both sat down…

"If we're done getting acquainted or re-acquainted, I'd like to get back to class. For my newest additions, welcome to my class. You have 15 minutes before I put you down as tardy, if you must miss a class you've got to have a good excuse or a signed note. This class is three hours long, so at the middle of it there will be a 15-minute break, and there's no eating in my class," O'Hara said as she explained the rules of the class to the newest arrivals, but all Clarke could think of at the moment was the interaction between Jasper and Bellamy. It's the first time he seemed almost human instead of a pompous conceited jerk. As if reading her mind he looked over and winked at her and she was reminded of how much he annoyed her.

* * *

Clarke was almost at the end of her shift and she couldn't wait to get home. After the day she had she needed a long meeting with Netflix and some popcorn, and maybe even a beer to take the edge off.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here," and Clarke wanted to hit herself over the head with one of the books. _Seriously she couldn't get a moment's rest, could she?_

"Well, it is where I work," Clarke pointed out.

"Princess is funny," Bellamy remarked.

"What do you want, Bellamy?" she asked, not looking away from the books she was shelving.

"We need to figure out a schedule for the tutoring thing," Bellamy admitted. He needed to know what their schedule was going to be in order to rearrange his free time and the time he dedicated to the other classes and to the team.

"Yes we do. My shift is done in about 5 minutes- can you wait for me in one of the tables?"

"Sure thing, Princess," Bellamy stated, and picked up a book that was only on the table. Sure enough, five minutes later she was there.

"You know, you can check that out if you want," Clarke told him.

"It's alright, I've read it already," he said, putting it back on the table.

"You have not read Ulysses," she deadpanned.

"What incensed him the most was the blatant jokes of the ones who pass it all off as a jest, pretending to understand everything and in reality not knowing their own minds, page 655," Bellamy recited; it was one of his favorite lines from the book so he knew it by heart.

"Okay so maybe you have, I apologize for the assumption. It's just not many people like James Joyce," Clarke apologized sitting in the chair in front of him.

"He's not my favorite, but I've always connected with it in some level."

"I know what you mean," Clarke admitted and then snapped out of it. "So how are we going to do this?"

"You're the tutor."

"You're the guy that needs tutoring. Okay, I'm free every day at this hour. I only have a few free periods, so I'm guessing it will have to be after school."

"This hour is good by me- I have practice right after school so I can just come here after practice?"

"Okay, I'll reserve one of the private study rooms for after school, now what days can you do it? I can every day but the weekend, and I'm guessing it's the same for you because of games and such?" Clarke asked.

"We could do Monday through Thursday if that's okay with you." Bellamy stated. He'd include Friday in that but not only did he have games on Friday, but it was also one of the days he shadowed Coach Fuller. So that didn't leave much time for anything other than football.

"Fine by me then, Monday through Thursday at this time, should we get started now?"

"That's fine by me- do you have something we could start on?" Bellamy wondered.

"We have the book we use in class here at the library- I'll be right back," Clarke said, and a minute later she was back with two books, one she handed to Bellamy, the other she kept.

"Okay, so this class goes from the Renaissance to Modern day. Do you think you could bring your test tomorrow so I can see what exactly you need help with?"

"Sure thing, princess."

"I do have a name you know."

"I know, I just like calling you princess."  
"You're incorrigible."

"True, I am," he said, smirking, and for once his smirk did not annoy her. She opened the book and turned to the correct page.

"Okay, first we're going to talk about art and what it means before we delve into any particular time period or painting.

"Fine by me."

"Okay, what is art?" she asked him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to help me with?"

"Answer the question, Blake."

"Um I don't know, I'm guessing painting is art- right?" he answered, not being quite sure of his response. It was a weird question.

"Which of these pictures is considered art?" she asked, showing him a picture of graffiti on a wall and a picture of the Mona Lisa.

"The one on the left."

"Wrong."

"I'm pretty sure the Mona Lisa is considered art. This might not be my best subject but even I know that."

"I never said the Mona Lisa wasn't art, I asked you which of these was considered art and the answer is that they are both art."  
"Come again?"

"Art isn't just a painting on the walls of your house or the walls of a museum. It's a form of communication, it's emotion, it's as haunting as a bad break up or as breathtaking as a sunset. Art is anything you want to express and not just on a canvas; it can be graffiti on the floor, or a mural on the wall. It's a sculpture or a building, a song or a poem. It's a book or a musical, something filled with vivid colors or something devoid of color. Van Gogh is as much an artist as Shakespeare, who is as much an artist as the Beatles or Meryl Streep. It can have beauty or rhythm, shapes or harmonies. Anything that comes from your soul, from your feelings, that has heart- is art. It's all you can do with creativity and imagination," she expressed passionately and then realized the way he was staring at her, like he couldn't quite figure her out.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing sorry, I just…you're really passionate about this aren't you?" he asked harmlessly.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she muttered, putting a stray hair behind her ear while blushing a bit.

"It's not bad, I mean...it's nice," he complimented, earning an honest smile out of Clarke. He continued asking questions about what would make something art and Clarke answered to the best of her ability. She was surprised to realize she was, _dare she say it?_ Having fun. Clarke could get used to this version of Bellamy. She was pulled out of her thoughts by both their phones ringing. It was her mother; she was not in the mood for that right now so she wasn't going to answer.

"Sorry I have to get this," Bellamy grumbled as he left the room. He walked outside the library and answered the call- it was Matthew.

"_Hello Bellamy."_

"Matthew, to what do I owe the honor of your call."

"_I need to talk to you."_

"I'm busy, can't this wait till later- or better yet- never?"

"_You answered, so I figure you must not be as busy as you claim."_

"Or maybe I knew you'd keep bothering until I answered."

"_Aurora is making dinner tonight and you are expected to come."_

"Oh really?"

"_Yes really. You know the deal Bellamy; you come to a dinner each week and I don't cut Octavia's allowance. You wouldn't want your sister to lose her allowance would you?" _Matthew stated reminding Bellamy of the leash he had on him. About a year ago Matthew had decided that since there was no other way to blackmail his son into going to dinner or to any other thing he'd use Octavia. Bellamy might hate Matthew or dislike Aurora, but he loved Octavia more than anything. Of course daddy dearest picked up on it and now used it as a bargaining chip whenever he wanted something.

"I'll be there," Bellamy muttered. He really hated Matthew sometimes, okay no- like 90% of the time.

"_Great that's all I wanted to hear, dinner starts at the usual time. Please don't be late." _With that he hung up the phone leaving Bellamy stewing in his anger_._

His good mood had been completely destroyed as he got back to the library where Clarke was doodling in her notebook. She saw the expression on his face and realized this wasn't the same guy that had just walked out of the library. _Was something wrong?_

"Are you okay?"

"Let's just get this over with, I have things to do."

"Bellamy what's wrong, you can tell me," she told him honestly.

"We're not friends, princess. I don't have to tell you all my darkest secrets- we're not going to braid each other's hair. Why don't you just stick to your stupid art lesson and leave me and my business alone," he spat, and then saw her face change radically. Shit- all the good will he had earned earlier down the drain. He immediately regretted his words and tried to make things right. "Clarke...I..."

"You know what? This session is over. You're right- we're not friends, but I thought we could get through this like civilized people. Obviously I was wrong... You are probably not even capable of that are you?" she asked bitingly and he knew he deserved that but it still stung a bit. "You know when we'll be meeting, don't bother me otherwise because I'll just ignore you." With that she grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the library. Bellamy just hit his head on the table and wondered what he could do to make things right. As always he took out his anger on someone who was completely innocent. He was a jackass. He needed to fix things.

* * *

She had spent the entire drive home wondering about what had just happened. She honestly didn't know what to make of Bellamy Blake. On one side he was this over the top pompous asshole that did nothing other than try to piss her off, and most of the time succeeded. On the other he was Octavia's brother- who she always felt like she understood a bit from the stories O told. There was the almost human guy she'd seen at the library and then he became a douchebag again.

"Honey I'm home!" she proclaimed as she entered her apartment.

"Hey Griff! How was work? Working a bit overtime?" Raven asked. Clarke was later than usual considering her shift had ended a while ago.

"It was alright the weird came afterwards," Clarke muttered.

"He went to your work?" Raven asked, not even having to specify whom, and Clarke just nodded.

"I think I might be cursed. I mean it's got to be a curse- it's the only logical explanation."

"Hey, at least he's not bad on the eyes," Raven joked.

"I admit he has a certain charm, and yes. he probably was a Greek god in another life."

"So you find him attractive?" Raven asked.

"Until he opens his mouth."

"What happened?" Raven asked, passing her a beer, which Clarke took gladly.

"He came by almost at the end of my shift, wanting to make a schedule for tutoring and so on."

"That's good right it's what you wanted?" Raven wondered.

"Yeah that was good, and we actually talked like human beings for once and I even started thinking that maybe I had misjudged him, that maybe he's not that bad, and then he proved me right or well proved my original idea right."

"That bad?"

"Out of nowhere he just started acting like a condescending douchebag again and I got pissed, told him we were going to be meeting Monday through Thursday after my shift but that he better not bother me otherwise, and left."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't stay to find out."

"That's tough..."

"I'm trying really hard to put together all Octavia told me about her brother with the guy we know..."

"Look, give him another chance, for Octavia's sake."

"I will for O's sake only."

"I'm good with that, let me tell you about the rich idiot that came into the garage," Raven said as she set out to tell the tale of the trust fund brat who came in to the garage with a car that he didn't even know how to drive...

* * *

Bellamy parked his bike and took his helmet off, and took a deep breath before he went inside the Blake Mansion. This house, or rather mansion, always made him feel weird and not only because it was at least three or four times the size of Bellamy's two bedroom apartment he shared with his mother. It just made it all the more obvious that he didn't belong in this family, in this rich person kind of life. He entered the door and suddenly Octavia was upon him.

"You came!" Octavia exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah well, Matthew didn't give me much of a choice," he said as he returned the hug.

"Well if I thought you'd come of your accord I wouldn't have to resort to those measures," Matthew Blake said, coming into the foyer.

"Bellamy, so glad you could make it," Aurora commented, coming out of the next room.

"Let's just get this dinner over with, I have to get to work remember?" Bellamy interjected as the all walked into the dining room. They sat in silence, the only conversations happening between Octavia and her mother or Octavia and Bellamy. The food came and went and as they were waiting for dessert to get served Matthew cleared his throat to speak.

"You know you don't have to work right?"

"The other alternative is having to get money from you, so yes- I do have to work," Bellamy stated not even looking up from his food.

"I don't know why you keep refusing to have me pay for things, I have more than enough money."

"Trust me, I know how much money you have. I just don't want to touch a dime of it, I'd rather pay my own way through life if you don't mind. After all I don't know when you'll decide that I am disposable again, so you know I have to make sure I'm okay for when that happens again," Bellamy said bitingly.

"Bellamy Blake, I am your father and you will respect me."

"Respect _you_?" Bellamy exclaimed, getting up from the table. "You want respect? You have to earn it! And for the last time you're not my father, you're the _sperm donor_." And then he stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"At least we reached dessert this time," Aurora muttered, glaring at her husband as Octavia followed after her brother.

"Bellamy wait!" she screamed as her brother was getting on his motorcycle.

"Wait for what?" he asked with his helmet on his arm.

"I'm sorry about him, ignore him."

"I can't O, he just irks me so much. Tell Aurora the food was great and that I'm sorry I had to leave I just… I can't okay?" he said, getting off of the motorcycle and hugging his sister, kissing the top of her head and then getting back on the motorcycle. "I'll see you at school," he said as he put on the helmet and sped off, leaving Octavia standing alone in front of the Blake Mansion.

* * *

Clarke was in the living room figuring out a lesson plan for the tutoring sessions when a knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Clarke, can you get the door? It's probably Finn, tell him I'll be right out."

"Will do."

She put her stuff on the table and went to answer the door. It wasn't Finn waiting for Raven, but rather someone else. Probably the last person she'd expect to see.

"Hey Clarke, can I come in?"

* * *

Octavia walked into the kitchen to see her mother cleaning the dishes.

"Mom you do realize we have people to do this sort of thing right?" Octavia joked.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to do a little work every now and then, now come and help me. I'll wash, you can dry," Aurora replied. Yes, they had housekeepers who could definitely do these things and who were paid to do them, but Aurora didn't mind doing them. It helped her think. Octavia knew her mother, and when she started doing things like this it meant she wanted to talk and O didn't mind it, she loved talking to her mom. So she took off her jacket and started helping out.

"Bellamy left already didn't he?"  
"He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry he couldn't stay for dessert and that the food was great."

"He actually said that or are you paraphrasing?" Aurora asked. It was no secret that she wasn't Bellamy's favorite person. She understood why her stepson didn't like her but it didn't make getting along with him, or rather trying to find some common ground, any easier.

"No, this time he actually said that," Octavia admitted.

"That's nice, when you see him next tell him…Tell him I'm glad he liked it."

"He'll come around mom, you'll see, he's just very?" Octavia trailed off.

"Angry?" Aurora remarked.

"Yeah, and it's not your fault dad is the way he is, Bellamy will see that…eventually." Octavia muttered. "Although he might need a little push."

"Octavia don't do anything rash."

"Oh, the push won't come from me," she said mischievously.

"What happened?"

"Bellamy and Clarke finally met," she commented excitedly. "She's going to tutor him in Art History and they are partners in another class."

"How did you manage that?" Aurora laughed. Octavia had always said that if Clarke and Bellamy met they would be perfect for each other; she didn't put it past her daughter to create an ideal scenario or something.

"I had nothing to do with it believe it or not," Octavia admitted and then set off to tell her everything that had happened in the last few days.

* * *

Seeing Kane outside her door had been a shock and it just got weirder from there. Finn had come and picked up Raven for their date, and now she was drinking coffee on the kitchen table with her stepfather. Strange didn't even begin to cover it.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here or do I have to guess?" Clarke asked, breaking the silence.

"Cutting right to the chase are we?"

"Marcus, you know I like you and I really appreciate your help in the situation but I don't really know why you are here? Or why you came here without warning?"

"You didn't call your mother back and, knowing you, I suspect you didn't even listen to the voicemail she left," he told her and she looked at the answering machine.

"Guilty."

"I'm not here to reprimand you or anything, I'm still Switzerland, but I figured you wouldn't listen to the message and I wanted to come tell you the news myself."

"Are mom and Laurie okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah they are doing alright, don't worry."

"Then what's the big news, you're not having another kid are you?" Clarke wondered. Her mother and Kane had had Laurie when Clarke left for college. She had been a complete surprise to all parties involved, and though Clarke didn't see her much she loved her little sister.

"Nope, no other kids, Laurie is enough of a handful at the moment," Kane admitted. Laurie was two years old now and she definitely didn't make things easy for them at times.

"Then what is it?"  
"We're moving back."

"Moving back where?" Clarke asked, although she had a feeling she knew the answer already.

"Here," Kane said and Clarke's world stopped for a second. Her mother was moving to the same city where she lived. This was not going to be good.

AN: So there's the chapter! Sorry again for the delay! Things should be getting back on track now.

Fun fact: All three of the classes mentioned so far in this fic are based on actual classes (especially the production design one that's one of the hardest classes in my life) and the teachers are kind of based on teacher's I've had (Wesley has aspects of a teacher I had but O'Dell is pretty much a mix of two of my college teachers)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You know when you know exactly what's going to happen but you can't seem to be able to write it down? Yeah that's what happened here… I got a cover for this story now! It's amazing! And of course nothing would be possible without my wonderful beta Kate.

Ch 3

It had been two weeks since Bellamy had lashed out in the library and things weren't going much better. They were acquaintances at most, and Bellamy knew it was partly, _well okay mostly_, his fault but he had no idea how to fix things. Homecoming was coming soon, which meant Coach was on their ass more than usual. Plus things with Matthew were as frosty as ever so he was stressed pretty much all the time.

On her side Clarke wasn't doing much better. She was coming to terms with the fact that in a few days her mother would be living in the same city as her. She didn't like it, but she would have to learn to live with it. She was happy for the chance to see Laurie more often and Kane wasn't bad, but her mother was a different story all together. O'Hara hadn't picked parts yet and Clarke was dying to know what part she was going to get. Her mind was a mess and Bellamy wasn't making things better. She still couldn't figure out what had set him off, well to be fair, she hadn't given that day much thought.

"Well, I'll see you here tomorrow. They are closing the library early tomorrow so please don't be late," Clarke stated as she picked up her things and left him sitting there. Bellamy knew he had to find a way to fix things.

* * *

"She hates me," Bellamy muttered as he entered Jasper and Monty's dorm room.

"She doesn't hate you, she's indifferent," Jasper responded, not looking up from his bed.

"You're not helping Jas," Monty joked from the desk.

"That's even worse because I can work with hate. I can turn it around. But right now she doesn't care, she just thinks I'm an asshole!" Bellamy exclaimed, throwing himself on Monty's bed. Monty and Jasper look at each other and Bellamy caught that look.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Monty mumbled.

"Oh no, now you have to tell me."

"Bell, you know we love you," Jasper started.  
"You're our best friend," Monty continued.

"But lately we've noticed…"

"That when you're around a certain blond art student…" Monty said trying to find the words.

"You get..." Jasper said sitting upright on the bed.

"Douchey."

"100%."

"Complete douche mode."

"And obnoxious," Jasper added.

"Cliché jock."

"Shithead."

"Yes, such a shithead," Monty agreed.

"Okay, I get the picture," Bellamy remarked, putting his hands above his head.

"Seriously, as your very best friend I have to wonder why do you act like that with her? Like the cheerleaders might fall for that, but Clarke isn't an idiot," Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I wish I had an answer, but I am completely off my game."

"Dude, you're not even close to your game, it's in another continent," Monty pointed out.  
"Now look who's the one that is not helping," Jasper laughed as Monty shrugged.

"I know Clarke the best out of the three of us and I think if you showed her the real you, not big man on campus Bellamy Blake, not captain of the football team, but actual human being Bellamy Blake, she'd like a whole lot more."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I should probably apologize too, huh?"

"For what?" Monty asked.

"For biting her head off during our first session," Bellamy replied, and Jasper face changed.

"You mean you haven't?" Jasper exclaimed, then grabbed his pillow put I over his head and screamed into it. His best friend was going to be the death of him, of that he was sure. "Why am I not surprised?"

"He's not one for apologies," Monty pointed out.

"Honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do with you Blake," Jasper laughed, and threw the pillow at Bellamy who caught it expertly.

"So that's a yes on apologizing to her?" he asked jokingly as Jasper glared. "I'm kidding."

"Sure you are."

"Bring her coffee," Monty pointed out.

"And a maple scone- she lives for those," Jasper added.

" Apologizing with coffee and a maple scone seems easy enough," Bellamy conceded.

"Let's hope for your sake it is," Monty said as Bellamy threw the pillow at him, hitting him square in the face, and all three boys started cracking up.

* * *

"I know, I'm late, I'm so sorry," he said as he entered their private study room.

"Whatever, honestly if you don't care why are you wasting my time," Clarke responded, grabbing her things but he got in front of her, effectively stopping her.

"I do care, okay? I care about my grades and I want this to work."

"You had me waiting 40 minutes and the library will close any minute now. There's no way we could do the session today."

"I'm sorry, okay? Coach was being a douche and wouldn't let me go."

"And you didn't think of sending a message? 'Hey guess what I can't make it because of coach,'" Clarke suggested, exasperated.

"I was in his office. There's no way to sneak a text there or he would have chewed me out more than he already did. Come on, give me one last shot."

"I'd love to but they are literally closing the library early today so we can't do it here," Clarke said as they headed towards the door, the same door the librarian was closing at that moment. Bellamy and Clarke ran towards it but it was too late, no amount of pounding on the door made them turn around. They were stuck here. Together.

"You have got to be kidding me," Clarke muttered, sitting against the door.

* * *

Raven was sitting at the cafeteria with Octavia, waiting for Clarke to call.

"Still nothing?" Octavia asked as she came over with their coffees.

"Nothing, not even a text."

"Maybe the session went overtime?" Octavia wondered.

"Maybe, but didn't Clarke say they were closing the library early today?"

"Right, she did say that. I'm sure she's on her way here, you know she can't live without coffee and after a tutoring session with my brother she's definitely going to need it."  
"That's true," Raven laughed, and then her phone rang. "Speak of the devil."

"It's like we summoned her," Octavia joked as Raven picked up the phone.

"Hey Griff! Where are you?"

"_I'm at the library."_

"But I thought you said they were closing it early today because of renovations or something."

"_Oh they did." _

"Please tell me you're not."

"_I am."_

"You're stuck inside the library?" Raven exclaimed, catching Octavia's attention.

"_A certain someone was late and we got into an argument and didn't realize they had closed the door and as much as we pounded on it they didn't hear us." _

"Wait, you're stuck inside the library, with my brother?" Octavia exclaimed, taking the phone from Raven.

"_Hello O!" Bellamy exclaimed from the background._

"Oh, this is priceless Clarke," Octavia remarked.

"_I'm glad you're having fun with this, but I'm the one stuck inside a library…with him!" Clarke exclaimed._

"_Hey!" she heard her brother interject._

"You want us to find a way to save you?" Raven asked, taking the phone back.

"_Yes, please find a way to get us out of here."_

"Okay we'll do the best we can."

"_Thanks Raven. Otherwise the team might loose their star player."_

"Don't worry Clarke, we'll fix this," Raven laughed and hung up the phone.

"I swear this kind of thing only happens to her," Octavia said.

"I know, and now let's go make some calls to see if anyone can open that door, preferably before they kill each other."

"Yeah, I like having a brother. I don't want to lose him because my best friend killed him," Octavia remarked.  
"Yeah, that wouldn't be good. I don't know how Clarke would handle prison,"  
"Let's face it, she would probably be one of the bosses."

"Definitely," Raven agreed as they grabbed their coffees and walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

The boys were hanging out on the field after their practice. They usually did this a few times a week, and normally Jasper and Monty joined them, but of course Bellamy wasn't there considering he was stuck in tutoring.

"Do you think he made it?" Finn asked Jasper.

"I sure hope so because Clarke is not a person you keep waiting," Jasper answered.

"That woman has single handedly restored my faith in humanity," Miller stated.

"Why?" Atom asked.

"Because it shows us that Bellamy, although I adore the guy, does actually have flaws and isn't always perfect."  
"And that even he can screw up around girls," Monty pointed out.

"Seriously, every time he strikes out with her I just get happier and happier. This is good for his ego," Miller stated.

"Yes, it gets his feet firmly on the ground, because let's face it, the guy is my brother, no person loves him more than me, but he was getting a very big head and his feet were in the clouds," Jasper told them.

"A few months ago he could have gotten any girl he wanted, now he's in our room asking for advice how to deal with a certain woman," Monty replied as they saw Octavia and Raven head towards them.

"Finn, isn't that your girlfriend with O?" Jasper wondered.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Finn greeted his girl.

"Well, we came to deliver the news and to ask for your help," Raven told them.

"Help with what exactly?" Atom asked.

"Bellamy and Clarke are stuck inside the library and we need to get them out," Octavia said, then recounted everything Clarke had told them, including the threats of maiming a certain football star.

"I swear karma is catching up to him, because it's just his luck," Miller laughed, but followed the girls and the rest of the guys towards the dorm area. They needed to figure out how they were going to get their fearless captain out of this one.

* * *

"Stop pacing you're making me dizzy," Bellamy stated from his place on the ground.

"We're stuck inside a library," Clarke responded.

"I know that princess, but there's nothing we can do about it now, so why don't you try to relax."

"This is all your fault," Clarke declared, but sat next to him. Bellamy started looking through his bag, ignoring Clarke's perplexed expression.

"Here, I got this for you. Well, technically Jasper got it with my money while I was dealing with Coach," Bellamy explained, handing her a bag.

"This is a maple scone," Clarke stated when she looked inside. Maple scones were her weaknesses, how did he know? Had Octavia told him?

"I was going to bring you a coffee as well but I can't hide a coffee inside my bag without it spilling and there's no outside coffee allowed in the library,"

"You were bringing me coffee with a scone?" Clarke wondered.

"I heard maple scones were your favorite," Bellamy muttered a bit nervous. _Had he screwed it up, was it a vanilla scone rather than a maple scone?_

"They are, but why?"

"I heard that apologies go down better with something the person likes."

"Apologies?"

"Yes apologies, and can you please stop interrupting, I don't normally do this."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Well a few weeks back we were getting along pretty well and I screwed it up and lashed out at you. I never apologized for that and I know I probably should have when it happened, but I didn't want to revisit what had happened."

"I've gone over that day a lot in my mind and I've always wondered why you got so pissed off. Did I do something?" Clarke asked.

"No, trust me when I say it didn't have anything to do with you, you were just the target of my frustration. That wasn't right of me so I apologize."

"I accept your apology," Clarke told him truthfully and then looked at him straight in the eyes, "but what got you so pissed off?"

"Remember how I got a call?" Bellamy recalled and Clarke nodded.

"Who called you that pissed you off so much?" Clarke wondered.

"Matthew," Bellamy said, and with that word he'd said it all. Clarke just nods and he lets out a small laugh.

"What?"

"You're the first person other than Jasper's family not to ask why talking to my so called father is bad."

"I've met him remember, I know how he is."

"That's true."

"But since you mentioned it, what was so bad about this one? You weren't just pissed, if you had been a cartoon you would have been entirely red and would have had fire coming out of your ears."

"That's quite the mental image."

"It is, and for some reason I get the feeling you're dying to talk to someone about it so spill."

"He wanted me to confirm my attendance to dinner," Bellamy started to say then stopped. She was Octavia's best friend and the only person who knew about this was Jasper. For some reason he felt like he could trust her with this, "When I told him I didn't feel like going he brought out his bargaining chip."  
"Which is?"

"Octavia's allowance," Bellamy muttered.

"What?" Clarke asked, confused.

"About a year ago Matthew decided that since there was no other way to blackmail me into going to dinner or do any other thing he wanted from me he'd use Octavia to get me to agree."

"What are the terms exactly?" Clarke asked, shocking Bellamy once more. Most people would have told him he was lying, that he was just saying this for attention or some other bullshit reason.

"I go to dinner once a week and he doesn't cut down Octavia's allowance. He realized my weak spot. I really don't care if he does something to me, I mean I haven't needed him in my entire life and I don't need him now. But Octavia does need him, he's her father and she's the only blood-related family member I care about."

"She's your sister, you don't want anything bad happening to her, I get that."

"Octavia doesn't know so can you please," Bellamy said, trying to find the words.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret," she said, and she saw the weight fall off his shoulders. "Am I the first person you told?"

"The second. I told Jasper and made him promise not to tell."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, but I think you should definitely tell someone about this, it's not right."

"I'll keep that in mind."  
"That's all I ask," Clarke stated, giving him a small smile, which he returned, and offering him a piece of her maple scone. He grabbed a bit and muttered thanks.

"I just realized I never asked. Do you have any siblings?" Bellamy asked.

"I have a two year old half-sister named Laurie," Clarke told him and took a picture of her sister out of her wallet. In the picture Clarke was smiling while carrying a smiling Laurie.

"She's beautiful."

"She is, and let's face it, she's the only reason I talk to my mother anymore, the few times I've actually talked to her I mean."

"You want to talk about it?"

"You don't want to listen to my issues."  
"You listened to mine," Bellamy reminded her.  
"My dad died in a bank robbery and my mom couldn't handle it. I lost my father to death and I lost my mother to the hospital. She threw herself into her work, started working double and triple shifts, anything to stay away from home. Now I get what she must have been feeling, but back then? I didn't get it- I was 14 and my world had been turned upside down. I needed my mom. I had just lost my best friend and my mom was nowhere to be found," Clarke admitted and Bellamy put a hand over hers and squeezed. "She stopped talking to me, we'd had a pretty good relationship before that and it just fell apart. I was young and didn't understand why she wasn't there for me. I didn't understand why my daddy wasn't coming back and I needed my mom and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive that. The reason I didn't lose myself was because of Octavia and Aurora, who seemed to be the only people to care about me. Not about my dad, or my mom, or what had happened, they cared about what happened to me."

"They are good at that," Bellamy murmured and Clarke nodded.

"By the time my mom came to her senses it was too late, the breach was too large and it just kept getting larger. She married Kane and ironically that helped for a little while, until I told her I wasn't following in her footsteps and becoming a doctor."  
"I take it that didn't go well."

"Understatement. Let's just say there was this big fight that ended in me moving out and not talking to my mom unless absolutely necessary. I got a scholarship and moved into an apartment with Raven."

"You haven't talked to your mother since then?"

"Not really, my stepdad pays for my part of the apartment and I have a good relationship with him but every time I have an actual conversation with my mother it ends in either screaming or tears or both."

"Parents can really suck at times," Bellamy stated, causing Clarke to laugh a bit.

"Yeah they really do, don't they?"  
"They claim to be the ones that know better but most of the time they are just winging it like we are," Bellamy said and Clarke nodded.

"Since we're already here, what do you say we get some tutoring done?" Clarke asked, changing the subjects and opening their books. They got to work and Bellamy smiled at her, thankful for the change of topic. Talking about their families was obviously getting to both of them, but Bellamy couldn't shake the feeling that it was a good thing that they had opened up to each other. This thing could actually work, and for some reason that made Bellamy happy.

* * *

They were all reunited in Monty and Jasper's dorm room trying to find a way to get their friends out of the predicament they were in.

"So how exactly are we going to get them out of there?" Finn wondered.

"No response from the higher ups?" Monty asked Raven, who had been in charge of calling someone to see if they could come open the door.

"Nothing, they don't seem to care," Raven said.

"Which means we're going to have to take this into our own hands," Octavia commented.

"The door locks from the outside right?" Atom asked.

"Yes, why?" Octavia responded.

"Is there any way we can pick the lock?" Atom wondered.

"The lock is too elaborate for that," Jasper told them.

"How do you know that?" Miller inquired.

"It's better you don't know," Jasper supplied.

"I've got an idea that just might work, and just might get us expelled," Monty spoke up. "But before I tell you guys I need to take a few precautions."

"Seems like my kind of fun- I'm in," Atom stated.

"Me too, what would we need?" Octavia asked.

"Someone to jam the cameras of that door," Monty explained.

"Finn and I can do that," Atom said and Finn nodded, they were good with computers.

"Someone to create an explosion that won't hurt us, just the door."

"We can definitely manage that," Raven stated.

"What's your plan man?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to blow up the door."

* * *

"Do you want some chocolate?" Bellamy asked, handing her a Reese's.

"I love Reese's, they are my favorites."

"Seriously?" Bellamy asked laughing.

"They are the perfect combination of peanut butter and chocolate, what could be wrong with that?" Clarke said, ready to defend Reese's.  
"I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing at the fact that they are my favorite chocolates too."

"Small world," Clarke muttered.

"Definitely," Bellamy said, biting a piece of his own Reese's.

"Okay, here we go again. Tell me the difference between Expressionism and Impressionism in art," Clarke instructed.

"The difference between Impressionism and Expressionism is the manner of expression. Expressionism depicts subjective emotions, not objective reality. The philosophies of Impressionists artists applied in their work widely differ in styles compared to earlier periods. They advocated working outdoors, and created certain visual phenomena by their intensive investigation, plus their study of dramatic effect of light and everything to achieve revelation in technical discoveries," he stated, not noticing the way he had Clarke's full attention.

"On the other side of the spectrum, expressionist painters show their emotions and personal views in their work. They portray subjective reality rather than realism. They incorporated things like fantasy and violence into their subject matter in order to show the extremes of emotion," he finished his thought and saw the way Clarke was staring at him. "What?"

"That was pretty incredible."

"Thanks I guess," he said sheepishly. "You're a good teacher."

"Thanks, although I have to admit I'm surprised at how quickly you're picking things up."

"What, you thought I didn't have a good work ethic?" Bellamy asked.

"No, I know you have a work ethic I've seen you on the field, you give your all to the things you care about, but sometimes you have nothing left for the rest."

"It's not just on the field," Bellamy replied.

"What?"

"The reason I give my all on the field is because it's what I've always done. If football could bring me money or recognition then that was good. I had to work after school because sometimes my mom's job as a nurse didn't bring in enough money you know?"

"Yeah, I know what that can be like, in a way. I mean I haven't done it all my life but ever since I got here I've been striking out on my own and it's a lot harder than I originally thought it would be."

"It gives you a new outlook of life to say the least."

"You're different than what I thought," Clarke pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Those first days you acted like an obnoxious rich jock. I honestly had you pegged as one of the rich assholes in this school that go through life riding on their parents coattails or basically relying on them to get them to places."

"Okay, I admit those days weren't my finest. I was trying to impress you."

"Why would acting like a douchebag impress me?" she asked honestly, curious.

"I don't know, the act worked with everyone else."

"I'm not like everyone else."

"Thank god for that," Bellamy smirked and Clarke looked down, trying to hide her blush. They started at each other for what seemed like forever, no words were necessary, and then a loud bang broke them out of their trance. They ran towards the sound and saw their friends at the door, or what was left of the door. Jasper, Monty, Raven, Octavia and Miller at least looked sheepish.

"What was that!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Clarke asked, at the same time.

"We thought you were going to kill each other!" Jasper exclaimed.

"So you blew up the door?" Clarke wondered.

"It was the only way to get you guys out of here," Miller admitted.

"Well as you guys can see, we're both safe and alive and we need to get out of here before someone realizes what happened," Clarke stated as Bellamy came back with her things packed up.

"Here you go princess, now let's go before someone comes," Bellamy said, handing her her bag and she smiled at him, which went unnoticed by everyone, except Raven.

"I am so not getting fired for this," Clarke said, leading the way out of the library, before turning to Octavia. "At least tell me the cameras were off."  
"What do you think we are? Amateurs?" Octavia responded.

"We jammed the camera signal, don't worry Clarke," Monty told her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess," Bellamy smirked at her and she laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Quarterback," she replied, earning a smile from him and another look from Raven. Something was definitely going on there. Raven just hoped it wasn't what she was fearing.

* * *

They arrive at the apartment in record time, Clarke still couldn't believe they had blown up the door. Raven had also been strangely quiet on the way, which was bizarre to say the least. They went inside the apartment and dropped their things off when Clarke broke the silence.

"Okay, what's up?"  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"You've been quiet the whole way here, you're never quiet."

"I'm just thinking, I guess."

"Well you're thinking rather loudly, spill it."

"You and Octavia's brother seem close, a lot closer than you used to be. I thought you couldn't stand the guy."

"I'm tutoring him and I figure it's better to get along than to be at each other's throats."

"I'm just saying, it's a big change from earlier today when you were about to drop him," Raven stated.

"He apologized for the way he has acted; we're being civil for Octavia and for all the classes we've got."

"If you say so."

"I don't know what has you so worried."

"He's a charmer, Clarke."

"I know that Raven...We are friends at most."  
"I just want you to be careful Clarke. I don't want you to go through what happened with Wells again," Raven stated, going into her room and leaving Clarke alone to her thoughts. This was nothing like Wells, Wells had been her boyfriend in high school and things had ended, badly to say the least. Bellamy and she were barely friends, it wasn't the same situation not even close.

* * *

Clarke had been stuck in her thoughts all day and now it was time for tutoring. She met with Bellamy outside of the library, which was obviously closed. Apparently someone had tried to break into the library and had done some damage to the door.

"Well the library is closed, apparently some ruffians basically blew up the door," Clarke commented.

"Now who would do a thing like that?" Bellamy retorted. "So where are we taking this session princess?"

"Raven and Finn have my apartment. How about yours?"

"Miller is there with his girl and she hates me."

"And here I thought all women liked you," Clarke joked.

"I had a one night stand with her best friend, I never called her," Bellamy explained.

"Damn," Clarke joked.

"Hey, I never said I would, I made things very clear. That she misunderstood is not my problem.."

"No, I get that you made the terms clear."

"Exactly, but her best friend started dating Miller and let's just say it's not pleasant."

"I bet. So where do we go."

"I'll state that I hate this but why don't we go to Douchenozzle's place, I have a room there that I never use- we could study there."

"Okay, seems like a good plan," she said as they reached the parking lot and Bellamy handed her a helmet.

"I think I'll take a cab and meet you there."

"Okay, but I think you'd like it."

"Maybe."

* * *

They got there at around the same time, Clarke was paying the cab as Bellamy pulled up. They went inside and Aurora was the only one home at the moment. Clarke said hello but Bellamy just nodded. That's when Clarke remembered Octavia's comments about how Aurora and Bellamy got along. They had been in his room a while looking over the notes when she brought it up.

"I don't want you to get offended by this, I'm just curious."

"About what princess?"

"The way you treat Aurora."

"What about it?"

"You don't hate her, but you're not nice to her either. I guess I was just wondering why."

"The truth is she's a pretty cool person but every time I look at her I see my mom taking double shifts to put food on the table, I see her having to miss a few of my games and other things because she couldn't get out of work. I remember those first few Christmases where she made the gifts because we couldn't really afford big things. Don't get me wrong, I loved my childhood, it was fantastic, but mom never got her dream of being a stay-at-home mom," he admitted, looking down.

"That's completely understandable, but you should know something."

"What?"

"Aurora had no clue she existed, she didn't even have the slightest idea."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Octavia was the one to find out, she never told me how. I remember O thought her mom knew and we were having dinner at our place. I remember because I still lived back home at the time. I remember it like it was yesterday, she wanted to know why her dad had never told her about being married before."

"I take it that didn't end well."

"Understatement. Matthew said he'd never been married, Aurora asked why Octavia thought he had and she responded that she just wanted to know why she had never met her brother before. Everything went silent."

"That definitely sounds like something O would do."

"Aurora turned to Matthew and with the coldest expression I've ever seen on her face and asked him what she was talking about. He explained that he'd been with someone when they had broken up but clarified that the moment they reconnected he'd come back. She threw a glass at his head."

"No," Bellamy exclaimed, not quite believing it.

"Oh yes, they left and Aurora practically lived at our house."

"Wait, she lived at your house? Why didn't she kick him out instead?"

"She was pissed at him, but like she said, she'd always love him. She was ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?"

"She felt badly that you had grown up without a father, she was worried about you. When news of the accident came and the news that you were just 17 and needed someone to stay with she was the one that practically demanded you live with them."

"I guess I never thought of things from her perspective."

"Look, I'm not saying you have to look at her like a mother, but she cares about you. Don't punish her for Matthew's mistakes."

"I'll try," Bellamy stated and they went back to their work. Bellamy was really getting the hang of it and for some reason that made Clarke really happy. Then their next interruption came, Matthew.

"I heard you were here."

"Yeah, well we needed a place to study and this was the last place available."

"You're staying for dinner."

"Sorry, I have plans, plus I need to get Clarke home."

"Clarke can stay."

"Actually Mr. Blake I have plans with my roommate," Clarke invented. Actually, she had planned on staying with Octavia here tonight (Octavia was staying because her dorm was being cleaned) because of Raven and Finn using the apartment but she saw Bellamy needed an out so she figured she'd help.

"I'm sure you can cancel them."

"No, I can't actually."

"Then we'll call you a cab to take you home," Matthew stated. "But my son is staying home for dinner and that's final," he said, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Did he just?" Clarke asked shocked.

"Lock the door so I can't get out? Yeah."

"He does know you're not a child right?"

"Yeah, I don't think he cares as long as things happen the way he wants them."

"He gave you a room where the door locks from the outside."

"Actually that happened because I snuck out too many times."

"That's madness."

"I gave up trying to understand Matthew Blake a long time ago," Bellamy stated and started packing up his things.

"What are you doing?"

"We are getting out of here, unless you want to stay behind of course."

"The door is locked," Clarke told him, but put her things in her bag as well.

"Who said anything about using a door?" Bellamy said as he opened the window and got out.

"You're insane Blake, your room is on the third floor," she whispered as she peered out the window

"I've done this many times, Princess. Come on, live a little."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said.

As she got outside the window, Bellamy grabbed her hand and they walked on the roof. Clarke was terrified and then they stopped. She saw Bellamy climb down the vine and then jump to the floor.

"You are insane!"

"Come on Clarke, I'll catch you, I promise," Bellamy said, completely serious. Maybe it was his tone of voice or the fact that he called her Clarke instead of a nickname that made her trust him.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt your ass," she stated as she climbed down the vine. She located where Bellamy was and jumped. Sure enough he caught her with no problems at all.

"I told you I'd catch you," Bellamy responded and then they realized the position they were in and he put her down. They walked over to his motorcycle.

"You don't have a car we could use?" Clarke asked.

"You just got out of a three story mansion from the roof and you're scared of a motorcycle? I'm telling you Griffin, you're going to love it."

"Is it safe?"

"You know if you're scared we can walk but there's some place I want to show you and it's a bit far from here."

"I'm not scared of anything, Blake," she said, grabbing the helmet and putting it on. She got on top of the motorcycle and held on tight. He smirked and they took off, leaving the Blake Mansion in the dust.

* * *

Aurora watched as her husband came downstairs. When he put the keys on the table she knew he had locked up Bellamy, again. _When was he going to learn that it was getting him nowhere with his son?_

"Is Octavia home yet?"

"She'll be home any minute now."

"Bellamy and Clarke are staying for dinner."

"Are they?" Aurora asked.

"It took a little convincing but he agreed in the end."

"Or rather you locked the door so he couldn't say no when he blew you off," Aurora said as the door rang and a few seconds later Octavia was in the room.

"Hey mom, how was your day?"

"It was great sweetheart, and yours?"

"It was alright, nothing major happened. I just wish they would hurry up with the cleaning, I miss my dorm."

"Your brother and your friend are here, apparently they were studying," Matthew stated.

"Are they staying for dinner?"

"It wasn't easy to convince them but I managed to," Matthew stated, calling over one of the maids, he discretely passed her the keys without Octavia realizing and sent her to retrieve Bellamy and Clarke.

"Are they together, Octavia?"

"No, Clarke is just tutoring him in Art History."

"Why he chooses those inane classes is beyond me," Matthew muttered.

"Well, he is a history major," Aurora remarked as the maid came back.

"Where's my son?" Matthew asked.

"Sir, neither he nor Miss Clarke were in the room," she said and Matthew took off running towards the room with Aurora and Octavia on his tail. Sure enough the room was completely empty.

"Guess he didn't want to stay after all," Aurora replied as Octavia laughed and took out her phone. Raven needed to know about this new development.

* * *

They had stopped and Bellamy was helping her off the motorcycle.

"What did you think?" Bellamy asked.

"That was exhilarating," Clarke laughed and looked around. They were in a parking lot?

"Told you, you'd like it," Bellamy smirked as he put both helmets back on the bike.

"So you took me to a parking lot?" she wondered.

"Ye of little faith," Bellamy joked but grabbed her hand and walked towards a door that read _the 100_.

"The 100?" Clarke asked.

"You'll see," Bellamy promised, opening the door and letting her go in before him. They went inside and Clarke was in awe of the place, it was like a restaurant bar with a stage. She was about to comment when she heard a voice.

"The prodigal son returns!"

"You're an idiot," Bellamy commented with fondness in his voice.

"Well, you've been gone so long!"

"I was here a week and a half ago, Wick."

"Exactly a week and a half! Too long, my man," Wick stated and then realized Clarke was next to Bellamy. "You brought a girl? You never bring girls here."

"This is Clarke, she's my tutor. Clarke Griffin, this idiot's name is Wick."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Griffin, as Superstar just mentioned my name is Wick and I am the bartender here at the 100."

"The pleasure is all mine," Clarke responded. "What is this place?"

"It's heaven on earth. It's where the misfits come to become a really kind of fucked up family," Wick stated.

"Ignore him, he's a dramatic idiot," Bellamy smirked.

"You love me, don't lie," Wick said putting an arm around him. "Well let's go to the bar, I'm sure Cal and Sarah are dying to see you."

"She's going to kill me," Bellamy muttered.

"Na, she loves you too much for that, but she might slap you," Wick pointed out and Clarke laughed. They walked towards the bar and a woman came and pulled Bellamy into her arms.

"Where have you been?"

"We're preparing for homecoming, Coach has been on my ass a lot, and douchenozzle keeps demanding I go to dinner. Plus I have a tutor who is kind of a hard-ass," he, said smirking at Clarke

"Maybe she's a hard-ass, but she's going to remove a D from your record."

"A D! Bellamy Oliver Blake what is this about a D?" she asked.

"O'Dell is a shrew who hates football players, we're working on it ma, don't worry."

'You better.." she muttered then looked at Clarke. "Oh shit, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Sarah, Sarah Jordan."

"Clarke Griffin, you're Jasper's mom right?"

"Yes I am, and I'm this idiot's second mom," she told her, then called for someone. "Cal! Get over here! "

"My husband Cal works at the kitchen sometimes," she told Clarke as a guy wearing a plaid shirt came up to them. He looked a bit like a lumberjack but he had a kind expression.

"Ohh, look who finally made an appearance."

"Hey, you're the one that taught me how to play football, so it technically your fault."

"Well, have you seen Jasper with a football? The boy is hopeless and this way I got a son who's a football star," he joked then turned to Clarke. "You're Clarke right, you're Jasper's friend."

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, especially if you manage to fix this one's grades," he laughed.

"There's no respect," Bellamy muttered, but Clarke could see he was smiling.

"Wick, don't we pay you to work?" Sarah wondered.

"You do, and I should get back to that."

"You do that and I'll whip up some food for our duo," Cal mentioned.

"Why don't Bellamy and Clarke take their seats at the bar and I'll prepare something special for our guest," Wick mentioned, guiding Clarke to the bar. She took a seat and Bellamy sat down next to her.

"So, what do you think so far, Princess?" Bellamy asked.

"This place seems pretty great."

"I did tell you you'd like it."

"You were right Blake, cherish it because it doesn't always happen," she laughed. "So you grew up here?"

"More or less. My mom and Cal were friends growing up. Mom moved here and met the douche. She fell in love completely with all his fake promises, then left her with a year old baby and she was young and scared so she called her best friend. He moved his family here even though he was barely 18, his girlfriend was 17 and their son was 6 months old."

"It's why you don't acknowledge Matthew, you don't need to because you've got a father."

"Pretty much. Everything I needed to learn about being a man I learned from Cal. He even gave me my first job, he's part of the reason why I had a bit of an income when everything happened."

"You worked here?" Clarke asked.

"Correction, he still works here," Wick said from behind them. "He just doesn't come as often because of school."

"Don't you have a job to do?" Bellamy remarked as Wick passed him a beer.

"I'm doing it. Milady, hope you like it," he said passing Clarke her drink. She took a sip and loved it.

"This is delicious, thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"So what jobs did Bellamy do here?" she asked as Cal came back with food, which he placed between Bellamy and Clarke and then took his place next to Bellamy.

"When he was still underage he worked as a waiter and cleaning the place up a bit," Cal answered.

"I can't imagine you cleaning."

"It was work and I wanted to help my mom out in any way possible," Bellamy told her and she nodded, tasting the fries Cal had brought.

"These are delicious Mr. Jordan," Clarke told him.

"Please Clarke, Mr. Jordan makes me feel so old, call me Cal."

"Okay… Cal," Clarke smiled then turned to Bellamy. "So you were a waiter and you cleaned, that was your fancy job?"

"He also sang," Wick mentioned and ended up at the receiving end off Bellamy's glare.

"You sing?" Clarke exclaimed.

"From time to time," Bellamy responded.

"That makes a lot of sense actually."

"Cliché jock who sings?" Bellamy joked.

"Something like that," Clarke remarked and noticed the stage was empty. "Why don't you sing something right now?"

"Seriously?"

"You should, I want to see how good you are."

"Was that a dare, Princess?" Bellamy asked. Sure maybe he hadn't sang in a while, but he was never one to turn down a challenge, especially a challenge from Clarke.

"If that's what gets up you up there then yes."

"Okay, but you'll have to sing with me after this," Bellamy agreed and it was a good thing neither of them turned to look anywhere but at each other because otherwise they would have seen Cal and Wick look at each other incredulously.

"Deal Blake, now get up there," Clarke laughed as Bellamy turned to Cal.

"Is my guitar still there?"

"Where it's always been," Cal nodded as Bellamy went to get his guitar. A few minutes later he appeared on stage and sat down on a chair with his guitar. He started singing an acoustic version of Drops of Jupiter and Clarke was blown away by it. She had no idea he was this talented.

He kept looking straight at her and it was like the world fell away and then he looked away and she looked back to see Sarah, Cal and Wick looking shocked. That was strange.

"I thought you'd said this was his job," she asked Cal.

"It was."

"Then why do you all look so shocked?"

"Because Miss Griffin, Bellamy hasn't sang in public since the accident that killed his mother," Wick stated.

Clarke was frozen solid.

AN: If anyone has ever seen QAF the relationship between Debbie and Brian is a bit the basis for the relationship between Bellamy and the Jordans. This chapter was more around Clarke seeing Bellamy's life and the next will be the opposite

Hope you all liked it! Remember to review!


End file.
